


The Smallest Things That Count

by se0kchan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 03:50:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18984664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/se0kchan/pseuds/se0kchan
Summary: Seokmin providing you with a little sunshine and joy after a long, lethargic day





	The Smallest Things That Count

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I've written anything, so this may not be the best thing I have put up on the internet >< Will appreciate feedback on my writing! Thank you!

You wearily kicked off your sneakers and dragged your lethargic body to the couch. Lying face down, you let out one of the loudest sighs you have ever heard. 

When your parents told you being an adult would be tough, you really didn’t expect it to be this kind of tough. You really thought you would have everything under control once you graduated university, being equipped with a degree and all the other fancy qualifications you worked your ass off for. 

But you never saw the long intense work hours coming, and you could easily count the number of times you went home on time. Your social life also seemed to take a turn for the worse, with you and your close friends having to call off multiple meetings because your free time just wouldn’t match up.

You would like to consider yourself as a pretty tough, strong person, but looking at how you were this close into writing a resignation letter to your superiors after a mere three months of working made you realise that you might as well be a weakling.

The sound of one of your room doors going ‘click’ made you shoot up from your sofa, and you grabbed the nearest thing your hand could find, hoping it would be enough to knock the ‘intruder’ out. You inched your way to the sound, before noticing a familiar silhouette. 

“Seok?”

As your boyfriend made his way towards you, you seemed to be stuck to the floor, too tired to move any further, but inside you were dying to run to him and to throw yourself into his arms. You wanted to cry, tell him you were having a hard time and you needed help. 

But you lacked the energy to do anything your heart wished.

Seokmin seemed to know what was up, and he wasted no time in pulling you into a hug, one hand rubbing circles in your back, the other holding your head close to his chest. The moment you felt his chin rest on top of your head, you let your tears out. It wasn’t a violent cry, but it was enough to let Seokmin know that you were exhausted and pushed past your breaking point.

Affection wasn’t exactly your thing, it was something you tend to avoid even with your closest friends. 

But with Seokmin, it was different. 

If he was around, you found yourself interlocking your hand with his with every chance you had. When he wasn’t hanging out with you, you would sometimes crave his affection so bad that you would call him in hopes of being able to crash his dorm just for some ‘alone time’. 

He calmed you down, before bringing you back to the sofa.

“Wait here, I’m gonna grab something” He said, before heading to the kitchen.

You saw him opening the fridge and retrieving a small round container. Your eyes widened when he placed the familiar looking box in your open palms. 

“My strawberry yoghurt, you actually remembered my favourite brand.” You whispered, simply because you were overwhelmed with happiness. Although it did not seem much, it was your ultimate comfort food, a small snack that calms your nerves before a presentation, a little treat you ate whenever you achieved a new milestone in life.

You had casually dropped the name of your favourite yoghurt one day while having a conversation with Seokmin, but you never expected him to actually remember it. You were touched, knowing that he paid attention to even the smallest things that made you happy.

“I cleared the supermarket shelf for you, so you have about six more containers of that sitting in the fridge.”

Your boyfriend wore a cheeky grin on his face, and you couldn’t help but to smile too. You mouthed a “thank you” before helping yourself to another spoon of the sweet treat.

“It’s been tough at work hasn’t it?”

You sighed before nodding your head, explaining to Seokmin that you knew your bosses had only good intentions, but the workload just kept piling up. No one in your department had been able to knock off work on time for the past month, and everyone in the office looked like the most ideal zombie anyone could ever think off. 

You told Seokmin about how you were maybe being a little too greedy in aiming for a job that paid the most, instead of one which wouldn’t require you running on three hours of sleep everyday. You realise you didn’t exactly need the extravagant pay, but something decent which would allow you to live comfortably. 

“Should I… consider changing my job?” You asked nervously, unsure of how your boyfriend would react. 

You were worried that he would be disappointed that you chose to let such a wonderful paying job slip away, and that you should maybe be more grateful with the opportunity you got. However, he simply smiled and held your hand, saying that if you ever needed a change from the job you had, he would give you his full support. He told you that if you needed time off to go travel and be alone, he would let you.

“The most important thing to me is that you’re happy. Also, I know you’ve been struggling with the rental fee, I’ll get that paid for you. So, promise me you’ll take a break from work so you can relax a little?

“You’re paying for my living expenses as if we’re married and living in the same house.”

“I do have plans to marry you though” Seokmin replied.

You buried your face in your hands as you felt your cheeks heating up. The thought of you walking down the aisle to meet Seokmin at the podium made you lose your sanity just a little bit. But indeed, you do want to spend the rest of your life with this man whom you know will protect you and accompany you through thick and thin. 

But you weren't about to be sappy with him today, you made a mental note to repay his cheesiness on another occasion. For now, you simply shoved a spoonful of yoghurt into his mouth.

“Seriously Seok, who taught you to be so smooth.”


End file.
